


A New Warmth

by KawaGuardian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaGuardian/pseuds/KawaGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien never thought about what would happen if he suddenly found himself without the familiar blue scarf. But of course, with his brilliant luck, its a situation he suddenly finds him self in. But letting go of one comfort leaves room for a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A ripping start

**Author's Note:**

> (Ahhhhhh!!!!I cant believe im doing this….  
> Deep breaths Kawa…. Deep breaths…  
> Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes… Writing (especially on my phone) isn't my forte.  
> Hope you enjoy it though ^-^’)

**{Part 1}**

  
The sound was almost agonising to hear, and the collective gasp that followed wasn’t any better. He felt his muscles tighten and tremble slightly; back ridged and head reeling. There was anger of her face but it disappeared in a flash.

Slowly, as if like in a trance Chloe looks down at her hands and my eyes quickly follow. Soft, warm fabric. Lonely nights.  
Stray tears. Warm reminders. A pale, calming blue. Now torn and frayed. Very clearly no longer in one piece.

My head fills with the sounds of loud apologies and rushed words, but nothing registers.  
Quickly the plush accessory is pushed into my hands and my eyes just sit on it a while.

All I can think about is how small it looks now. How different it looks in two pieces instead of one. It’s almost like all the memories and comforts it gave and held for the past two years have been washed out of it. All taken away…  
By a second of unreasonable anger.

There is a prickling behind my eyes and I quickly close them; taking a deep, stuttering breath.

There is a warm comforting hand on my shoulder. And I shoot Nino a quick, practiced, reassuring smile, not even daring to open my eyes. Fearing that the tears will escape.

Another hand appears on my arm and lowers them to the desk in front of me.  
My brow creases as the hand on my shoulder remains. Considerably lighter than the second.

Now curious, I open my eyes and see Nino sitting next to me, arms crossed, leaning on the table. There is sadness and apology in his eyes. But also the spark of amusement.

I look behind me to the source of the warmth and I’m met with the kind, sorrowful, sky blue eyes of none other than Marinette.

Sweet, clumsy, shy Marinette.

Looking like it was with her own two, warm, delicate hands that tore apart the only meaningful thing my father has ever given me.

This girl’s selflessness and concern strikes a chord in my lonely heart for what seems like the millionth time just this past year.  
Bringing just a little bit of warmth to its cold barren wasteland.

I flash her a small, appreciative smile and a soft blush quickly takes over her cheeks. She smiles shyly and pulls her hand from my shoulder.  
Taking its warmth with it.

Her hands begin fumbling in her lap as I face forward again.  
Back at the once one, now two pieces of blue fabric.

Taking another deep breath I bend to put them in my bag as the teacher walks back in. Beginning the lesson from where she left off, like nothing happened.

However, I’m not paying attention. I’m just blankly staring at the board as the words appear across it.

I sit like that a while before a soft gasp behind me and the quick shuffling of books capture my wandering attention.  
Which is quickly replaced by the sound if quick sketching.

The scratching of lead on paper fills my mind. Absentmindedly I wonder what kind of inspiration took over the kind-hearted girl.

My eyes slide shut and I lean back against my chair. Letting my mind wander yet again. The strangely comforting sound becoming my background music.  
=————–=


	2. Emotion Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is concerned. So is the whole class.  
> But she has a plan!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Boop boop)

=————–= 

{Part 2}

I’m startled out of my creative trance for what seems like the millionth time just today. The bell ringing in my ears, I quickly look up from my sketch book as Adrien starts to pack up to leave. I bite my lip at the depressed underbelly of his polite and casual mask that he had been wearing throughout the day.

It was clear that the incident with Chloe was upsetting him, but for whatever reason, the cause of his emotions is oblivious to it.After being the most apologetic Marinette had ever seen the Mayor’s daughter for almost a total of ten minutes. The girl went back to her usual flirty and clingy self. Hanging of Adrien slightly more than a normal day. 

Ok…. So maybe the spoilt girl wasn’t completely clueless…

But you would have to be completely idiotic to not see it. He had barely spoken two words the whole day.   
Constantly closing his eyes and resting his head back against the front of her desk.

She probably would have blushed if it hadn’t been for the look that passed over his features every few minutes. At one point she was scared he was having a nightmare he had been leaning for so long, with one of the most painful looks she thinks she has ever seen.

She began to notice little things as the day went though.

Like the lack of the teachers scolding him for not paying attention. To how the expression seemed to worsen if she stopped writing or drawing.   
It made her heart flutter slightly at the thought that she may be bringing him some kind of comfort. But for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out how she was.

Looking away from the blond head, to prevent getting caught, she looks back down to her sketch book. She smiled slightly at the pages of ideas she had come up during the day. She figured, since the scarf was of her creation in the first place, though unknown to him, she could make him a new one. 

Just this time, she was determined to keep it from her.

It made her squeal on the inside to know he may be wearing a scarf knowingly from her. But there was also an off feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
She had felt the feeling earlier in the day and she quickly glanced at the note she had written on the side.

‘With love, from the class…?’

She looked around at the faces of her classmates, biting the inside of her cheek lightly. They were all slightly on edge and giving the boy concerned glances as they packed up. They all knew - it be from rumours or quiet observation - that the scarf meant a lot to him.

And no-one was exactly jumping in front of Chloe when she threw her hissy fit earlier. Which really was unjustified in the first place. She glared at the yellow clad eye-sore. Wishing she could do something about the girl. But she knew, in the back of her mind, that even she had her reasons.   
And it wasn’t like she hadn’t shown no concern for consequences of her actions.

Sighing, she begins to pack up herself. Her body moving automatically with the familiar practice, he mind lost elsewhere. I wasn’t until a shadow fell over her hands that she woke up from her daydream. Looking to the end of the desk she was met with familiar green eyes.

Again, usually she would have blushed and stuttered, had it not been for the slightly death look in his eyes. She smiles shyly at him and he gives her a small smile back.

No words were exchanged between the two. Just kind and thankful looks before he begins descending the stairs. She watches him go. His back missing its usual strength.

He turns to give her another sad, but appreciative smile before walking out the door with Nino and she bites at her lip.

She glances at her bag, where her sketch book was kept and takes a sharp breath. She wanted to cheer him up and fast. Picking up the bag she descends the steps herself.

She needs to call Chat.

=————–=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello there :]  
> I hope you like!
> 
> Cant say when the next chapter will be out.  
> I'm a bit of a slow writer ^-^"
> 
> Should be soon though.)


	3. A night of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights, strong emotions.  
> Chat on the roof tops and Marinette at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finally finished xD took me a bit  
> I tried to format it better… I dont know… I just no good at formatting but I think I’m getting better. More the read the more I look at my formating and think….. “What” xD

=————–=

[Part 3]

Was he surprised that his lady called first? A little. Quite often his him calling her about patrols. Not the other way around. But the fact that she had called to tell him she would not be coming out tonight, stunned him even more. And her reasoning had been vague at best. Claiming she had a last minute assignment she needed to complete tonight.

Not that he was complaining. Having some time to himself. Bright lights flashing past, wind ruffling his hair wild, no need to wear a mask to prevent his lady from becoming concerned. How embarrassing to [show](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/#) that weakness of his…   
Then again, her concern could possibly be what he needed at this time. Piercing looks, gentle curiosity, comforting touches, her hands running lightly through his hair as he breaks down on her shoulder.

Ok, so maybe this haven’t been the first time he broke down in front of her. But it still was embarrassing. He was meant to be her support, there to catch her if she fell. Not the other way around. Though that had been a recurring reality of late…

He suddenly found him on the top of the Arc de Triomphe, their unofficial meeting place for patrols. There are people leisurely walking about, despite the late hour and a few stop to wave at the figure. He lazily waves back, stepping away from the edge as she wraps his arms around himself.

_I wish she was here…._

**_—-Character change—–_ **

She was surprised. Chat was not as talkative as usual. No flirtations, no horrible puns, he even ended the call. Suspicious… He had also covered his camera, which was even more suspicious. As of late, she has found out a lot about her kitty. Mainly about his family life. Or lack of. It seems that his mother had long abandoned him, and his father was cold and unloving.

A mild concern was shared with tiki about it but it was over written by her excitement. She had just finished her plans for Adrien’s new scarf before she called Chat and her mood couldn’t have been better. Unable to wipe the stupid grin of her face, she got to work.

It had been a little hard to figure out what kind of colour and style to make the new scarf. She didn’t want to be the same as the last, bringing back unwanted emotions for him. It may also trigger a realisation within him that it really was no from his father, which she definitely needed to avoid.   
But she also didn’t want to wonder to far from the original design, it needed to show the concern and apology of the situation. To remind him of those that cared.

She had ended up choosing a two a two toned effect. Using the special wool she got for her last [birthday](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/#), which she was saving for something special. It was a deep navy blue that graduated to a deep tree top green. As for style and texture, she decided to use a stockinette stich rather than the seed stitch she used for the first one. Tiki had to sway her slightly on that decision, making the point that the other stich had taken a few days to complete. And she was hoping to finish this tonight. It may not look as professional as the seeded but it frayed lightly with washing, giving it a nice soft and homely feel.

Picking up the wool and her black 3.5 needles she went back to her work space to get started. Her plan in front of her, a hot chocolate at her side and Tiki nibbling at one of the cookies she brought up, she began to work. The smile never leaving her face.

_This is going to be great._

**_—-Time jump—-_ **

_This was not going to be great._

She stared down at the soft, woollen creation in her hands. Don’t get her wrong, it looked great! The colour fading evenly throughout the whole length. The stitches were spaced nicely and holding securely. End and top fix neatly, ready for the tassels or even just to be left as is. Really, the whole working process and end result was amazing, and she couldn't wait to give it to him.

But she looked over at her phone that she turned on a moment ago before dropping it to the table. 3:47am flashed back at her and she groaned. Sure, it wasn't the first time she had been kept up this late. Once Chat and Ladybug had to go out at 2am to fight a bartender getting sick of being harassed. It wasn't till about 4 that morning she got home and she had already stayed up till about 11 that night finishing the last touches on a paper for the next day.   
She could barely walk straight the whole day. The exhaustion, which usually faded after a good night’s sleep, sticking with her for the whole day. 

Though, staying up to knit a scarf wasn't nearly as physically straining as a fight, it was plenty straining mentally. Her hands felt like lead. Stiff and sore from clutching the needles. Her fingertips slightly raw from the woollen thread. Though it was very soft, it was still made of fibres which can make anything worn if run along it enough.

She carefully folded the scarf, reaching for the light green ribbon she picked out earlier to tie around it. Once she [completed](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/#) a simple but nice bow she placed it onto a white cardboard bag she also picked out earlier. She didn't want him getting it the same way as the last one so the pale stale paper with firm handles and a bow was a nice alternative.

Placing the finish product on her table, she then stood up with a tired but satisfied sigh. Stumbling over to her ladder she begins to climb it. She had left her phone on the table with her [alarm](http://kawaguardian.tumblr.com/#) set and the speakers on full volume. So that she would have to get up to turn it off in the morning.

Flopping down onto her bed face first she promptly started to wonder slowly into sleep. She looked at Tiki who was already on her pillow, snuggled up into the cotton and snoring lightly. The sprite had abandoned her about 5 hours into the project, around midnight. Though she didn’t blame her, conversation had died out at that point due to concentration and she didn't see any point in the both of them being tired.

The gentle snores slowly dragged her to sleep and she went gladly. A small smile on her face.

=———=     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one should be quicker  
> I'm getting the hang on this


End file.
